Mr Wayland
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Clace fic- What happens when Clary falls for someone she shouldn't? It started on the first day of senior year... How will her mother find out? What will happen when she does? Clace but includes Malec and some Sizzy. REVIEW! ! ! I'm sorry if it's not that great
1. Chapter 1

_Clace fic- Clary gets involved with someone she shouldn't. How long will it take for her mother to find out that she's seeing someone who's right under her nose? Clace but includes some Sizzy and Malec. _

**_CPOV (Clary)_**

It was my first day of senior year when I walked into my Science class first period. I'm only sixteen since I skipped a year in middle school.

As soon as I walked into first period, I heard a collective group of sighing girls. There must either be a really hot new student or the teacher is really hot. All of the girls were lined across the walls while the boys were sitting in the back. I rolled my eyes as I went to the seat in the middle of the front row. I noticed some of the nasty looks girls were giving me.

All I could see of the teacher was curly blond hair and a nice build. He had his back to the class as he wrote the agenda on the board along with his name. He turned around and I'll be lying if I didn't say that I was a little breathless. He had golden hair that curled in front of his eyes, golden skin, and golden eyes that were piercing through me once his eyes reached my seat. He was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Our school is very casual for the teachers. "Psst…Clary," I heard come from the seat next to me. I turned to see my best friend, Izzy.

"Hey, Iz, what's up?"

"Can you _believe _the girls in this class?" I glanced at the girls behind me to see them all staring lustfully at the teacher. I looked back at the teacher, rolling my eyes at the girls. His gaze was still locked on me. Once he saw that I caught his stare, he flushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Mr. Wayland. This is my first year teaching. I just received my Master's from a school in a little country in Europe called Idris. It is such a small country that it isn't on most maps." He kept glancing in my direction a few times before continuing. "Well, that's all you need to know about me for now and I hope to get to know each of you as well." Once again, his stare rested on me, causing my face to flush slightly as I looked away from him. "Now, I am going to hand out papers that have questions for all of you to answer about yourselves so I can get to know all of you before you graduate later in the school year."

Izzy raised her hand and Mr. Wayland nodded for her to continue. "Do I _have _to fill this out?"

"Yes, Izzy; every teacher with a first period class has to give this to _every _senior." She sighed and sat back in her seat to pass the papers further down her row. He handed the papers to me and smiled. I passed back the papers and when he walked away, I turned to Izzy.

"You _know_ him?"

"No, of course I don't. What makes you think I do?"

"He called you by your nickname, Izzy," I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"It's no big deal. He's just one of Alec's best friends." I nodded in understanding and took a pen out of my bag to start the questionnaire. They were just simple questions. It was just asking about our favorite things for the most part.

_Name: Clarissa Fray _

_Birthday: 7/11/1995 Age? 16 __**(A/N: Obviously this isn't true.)**_

_Name of Best Friend(s): Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane_

_Favorite thing(s) to do: Drawing, painting, playing the piano_

_Favorite Subject(s): Science, Art_

_What would you like to Major in when you go to college? Chemistry or Botany_

_What would you like to minor in? Drawing or Photography_

_Where would you like to go to college? NYU_

_What would you like to accomplish by the end of the school year? I would like to receive either an Art or Science Scholarship._

I went up to Mr. Wayland's desk and handed him the paper before returning to my seat. Once the last person handed in their paper, the bell rang. I gathered my things and started to follow Izzy when Mr. Wayland stopped her. We were the only two students left in the room. "Hey, Izzy, can you stay back for a sec? Alec wanted me to tell you that the family dinner is being moved from tomorrow night to tonight." Izzy looked excited.

"Is he finally coming out? Did he get a boyfriend to come out with?"

He chuckled. "No, Izzy, he's not dating anyone. But he _is _coming out tonight."

"Jace, you can't let him go through with this if he doesn't have anyone to fight for!" Izzy said to him. Hmm…so his name is Jace…it suits him…

"Hey, if you don't like it, then maybe you should take it up with him."

"Maybe I will. Let's go, Clary." I went to follow her again when I felt Jace's—ahem—Mr. Wayland's hand wrap around my wrist. Warmth was shooting up and down my arm.

"Wait, before you go, Clarissa, I wanted to talk to you about your questionnaire. I saw that you're aiming for a Science Scholarship. If you want, I could help you with the whole essay portion of the application." I brushed my fiery red curls out of my face and looked up into his golden orbs.

"Yeah, that'll be great, Mr. Wayland. Thank you and please, call me Clary," I said.

"You guys can talk about it tonight at the dinner. Clary comes to every major family dinner since freshman year."

"Okay, then I'll see you tonight, Clary." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, Clare, let's go before your mother yells at us for being late to her class." I followed Izzy out the door, speed walking down the halls.

"Why did you invite me to tonight's dinner?" I hissed at her. "It's bad enough I know _three_ of my teachers personally. It'd be weird to personally know Mr. Wayland, too." It's true. My mother is my art teacher, Izzy's brother is my English teacher, and my stepdad, Luke, is my gym teacher.

"Oh, please, I totally saw you guys flirting with each other. He is _totally _into you. He couldn't keep his eyes off you." I just gave her a look of derision.

"Izzy, even if something _were _to happen, it'd be illegal. He's my teacher _and _I'm a minor." We walked into my mom's art class when I saw a certain person sitting off by himself covered in glitter. A grin stretched across my face as I ran up to him shouting, "Magnus!"

He stood up and we wrapped our arms around each other, kissing each other's cheeks. "Hey, Clare, it's been a while." He grinned brightly at me and Iz and said, "Hey there, Iz."

"Hey, Maggie, how's it going?"

"Not that great, actually; my boyfriend and I just broke up." I gasped and wrapped my arms around him and sat next to him. My mother came into the room and quickly called out attendance, skipping over my, Izzy, and Magnus' names. I have known Magnus since middle school but when Izzy and I went to Alicante Academy, he went St. Xavier's. Everyone in that school was very religious and when they gave Magnus too much of a hard time for being gay, he switched to our school. But this year is his first and last year since it's our senior year. Izzy and I met in eighth grade when everyone was bullying me for developing late. I was much shorter and had a completely flat chest. Izzy stood up to the bullies and we've been best friends ever since. The three of us have been hanging out outside of classes since eighth grade.

"Aw, Maggie, I'm sorry, but from what you've told me about him, you deserve much better." I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, enough about me and my sad life; who are you two crushing on?"

"Well, as always, Izzy here is crushing on Simon." She blushed and lightly slapped my arm.

"And Clare here is crushing on a teacher." I just glared at her.

"Oh my god, which one?" he asked with excitement. He has always loved gossip.

"Let me see your schedule." I looked his schedule over and saw that he had Mr. Wayland next period. "You have him next period."

I saw Izzy trying to suppress her laughs. "You just admitted you have a crush on him." I rolled my eyes and decided to listen to my mother for once.

I started listening right in time too. "Clary, can you do me a favor and pass out the sketching paper and pencils?" I nodded and went to the supply counter.

"Iz, can you pass out the pencils while I get the paper?"

She followed me to the counter and started singing, "Clary and Jace sitting in a tree…" under her breath.

"I'll slap you," I said, only somewhat kidding. She just grinned and continued passing out pencils.

"Now, class, what I want you to do is a self-portrait. And please try to incorporate hobbies of yours. I want it to only be done in black and white with the pencils that were passed out to you. They are all due on Friday so please remember that you only have three days. You will also be doing this during class time. You may now start a brief sketch just so you have the idea of what your finished project will look like. Scrap paper is on the table in the back." We worked on the sketch until the bell rang. "Clary, remember to meet me here after school so we can go home together." Izzy just looked at me, pleading with her eyes.

"Actually, Mom, I was going to go home with Izzy. She wants me to go to a family dinner tonight."

"Oh, that's alright, honey. I guess it'll be nice to have a date-night with Luke. You can spend the night there if you want." Izzy nodded enthusiastically and my mother just smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Clare."

"You and Luke better be fully dressed when I get home," I said suggestively. She just blushed and waved me off. I went to Alec's class with Izzy as Magnus went to Wayland's. "Okay so just tell Alec to not come out tonight. Set him up with someone first," I told Izzy.

"Ooh, what about Magnus?" I just looked at her.

"Stop trying to set up teachers with students," I hissed. She just laughed as we entered her brother's English class.

"Hey, Alec," I said, giving him a hug. I haven't seen him all summer since he went to Europe for a three-month long vacation.

"Hey, Clary, it's been awhile." Izzy and I sat in the front row and Alec gave us our copies of Romeo and Juliet.

**_JPOV (Jace)_**

I couldn't stop thinking about her ever since I saw her in my first period class. She was gorgeous but I could tell she didn't think so. Maybe that's why I was so attracted to her. I loved her flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes. I had to stop thinking like this. I'll get arrested if anyone from the school district found out I was even looking at a student that way. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the bell ring. I was going to my desk chair in the front of the class when the boy wearing the glitter came up to me.

"Mr. Wayland, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit."

"Sure, I have a free period and I'll write you a pass. Magnus, is it?" I asked him. He nodded and sat in the desk across from mine.

"Sir, I'm only asking about this with you because you're a young teacher and easier to talk to than anyone and all my friends don't really have enough experience in this field."

"Are you talking about relationships, Magnus?" He nodded again.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me a week ago and my friends are good at making me feel better about myself, but what I really need to know is how to get over him," he said slowly, probably scared as to how I would react.

"Well, I don't think I'm really the right person to go to for this. I haven't had a date in almost two years. But I know who you can go to. Do you have Mr. Lightwood's class?"

"Yeah, that's what class I'm supposed to be in now."

"Yeah, he recently broke up with his boyfriend also and he seems to be okay now so maybe you can ask him how he did it. You have lunch after his class so you won't be cutting into anymore classes."

"Alec's gay? He never told me that." _Wait, what?_

"You know Alec?"

"Yeah, his sister is one of my best friends." I nodded and wrote the pass for Magnus to go to Alec's class. "Well, thank you anyway, Mr. Wayland."

**_MPOV (Magnus)_**

It's been a long time since I've seen Alec. It's been about three years since the last time I saw him. I had a small crush on him back then even though he was a bit of a nerd who had braces, glasses, he was scrawny with no muscles, and his nose was always buried in some classic novel. Yes, he's eight years older than me, but everyone has those unrealistic crushes. I'm sure that once I see him again, I'm not going to feel those feelings I had back then. I am so over it.

Well that's what I thought, but then when I walked into the classroom, I saw how much he has changed. His black hair grew out to where it was hanging in his beautiful icy blue eyes. His glasses were gone and he was still wearing big, holey sweaters but he definitely had muscles to fill them up. I almost fainted when he smiled at me with those white, metal-free teeth. I handed him the pass, my fingers lightly brushing against his sending warmth all throughout my body. I smiled back and went to sit at a random empty desk towards the back.

He handed me my copy of Romeo and Juliet and gave me the outline notes. We didn't get much done before the bell rang. I was the last one out. "Magnus, Mr. Wayland said you want to talk to me?"

"Oh, yes, but first, how long have you been…gay?"

"I believe it started when I was eleven." My mouth opened in shock.

"You've known for _fourteen years_?" He just nodded.

"You're much…more sparkly…than I remember…"

"Yeah, last time I saw you, I was just discovering glitter. That's also when I found out I was gay. I just can't believe you never told me you were gay. We were _so close_ back then." I smiled at him. "But, anyway, what I needed to talk about with you was that my boyfriend just broke up with me and I was just wondering how to move on from him."

"Well, what I did was look for someone new to crush on. While looking for a new cute guy, I completely forget about my ex." I'll admit it, my heart fell when I thought of him finding someone new to crush on. "I mean, we broke up a month ago and I haven't exactly found someone new to crush on yet, so remember that it'll take some time."

I nodded, relieved. "Well, thank you. That was really helpful, _Mr. Lightwood_."

"You can still call me Alec, Magnus." I smiled and started to walk out the door when he stopped me. "Hey, we're having a family dinner tonight for me to come out to my parents and I was just wondering if you wanted to come by. Izzy and Clary will be there."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll be there. And don't worry. It wasn't really that hard to come out." He smiled a breathtaking grin at me before I walked out of the room, weak-kneed.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You can still call me Alec, Magnus." I smiled and started to walk out the door when he stopped me. "Hey, we're having a family dinner tonight for me to come out to my parents and I was just wondering if you wanted to come by. Izzy and Clary will be there."_

_"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll be there. And don't worry. It wasn't really that hard to come out." He smiled a breathtaking grin at me before I walked out of the room, weak-kneed._

**_Later that night…_**

**_APOV (Alec)_**

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you," I said nervously, surprised I didn't stutter.

"What is it, Alec?" Magnus squeezed my hand comfortingly under the table. It was weird seeing him again but I was overwhelmed with returning feelings. Yes, I liked him when I was twenty-two and he was fourteen. I know it may sound disturbing but he's beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, and gentle. All I wanted was to wrap my arms around him and kiss him.

"I'm gay," I blurted out. The blood was pounding in my ears, anticipating their reaction. My father didn't look too happy and my mother just seemed a little shocked.

"How long?" my dad asked.

"Since fourteen years ago," I said. "I was just scared of what you guys were going to say."

"Honey, I'm okay with it."

"Thank you, Mom. And what do you think, Dad?"

"I just wish you told us sooner, but other than that, I'm okay with it." I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

**_MPOV (Magnus)_**

Maryse and Robert were leaving when Alec gave them a hug goodbye. I was so happy for him. I knew I was staring at him all night. I couldn't help it, he's perfect

Alec and Jace apparently moved out together and Izzy moved in with them. It was a beautiful apartment. It had four bedrooms and two bathrooms. "I'm going to leave, too, Alec," Magnus said.

"You can spend the night, Mags," Alec told me.

"That'd be nice but I don't have any clothes and all my glitter's at home so I would have nothing to get ready with in the morning."

"I'll walk you out," he offered. He led me down to the lobby.

I don't know what possessed me, but when he was about to say goodbye, I went on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. I realized what I did and jumped back. "I am _so _sorry, Alec, but I kind of wanted to do that ever since I met you." I was about to run away when he caught my wrist and brought me back to him. He bent down and kissed me passionately on the lips, snaking his arms around my waist. I brought my hands up to his broad shoulders and kept them there, kissing him back immediately. I honestly thought about pinching myself to see if I was dreaming. "We probably shouldn't be doing this," I whispered against his lips.

"I know," he breathed, kissing me again. "Will you go out with me?" he said quietly, trailing kisses up and down my jaw. I couldn't find my voice to speak so I just nodded. I felt him smile against my neck before he went back to kissing my lips.

"Alec, you're eight years older than me."

"I know, and I'm sorry if I just complicated your life. It's just that I like you so much and every once in a while, I was thinking about you, even when I had a boyfriend." I smiled and crashed my lips to his.

**_CPOV (Clary)_**

"Wow, Mr. Wayland, this is amazing," I said in awe looking around the greenhouse.

"I thought you would like it. And, Clary, you know you can call me Jace outside of school."

I nodded. "Okay, so, _Jace_, what are we doing up here?"

"I just thought you would like to learn about new plants if you have an interest in Botany. This flower over here," he looked at his watch, "is called the Midnight Flower. It only blooms at midnight and before 12:02, it has already died." I watched as the flower bloomed.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Yeah," he said quietly from right next to me. "It is." I turned to look at him but he wasn't looking at the flower. He was staring into my eyes. He lured me in with those gorgeous honey-colored eyes. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were attached to mine.

"How old are you, Jace?" I murmured.

"Twenty-four," he mumbled.

"You're eight years older than me." Even though I was the one to point this out to him, I was also the one who leaned back in and continued to kiss him. "My mom is going to kill me," I muttered against his lips.

He chuckled and whispered. "Shush…she doesn't need to know." I grinned and captured his lips with mine. He gently laid me on the surprisingly clean floor of the greenhouse. "Mm, no one needs to know…" I felt him flick at my lower lip. I instantly granted him access. He rested between my legs as they wrapped around his waist. He started to trail kisses up and down my neck sucking here and there.

"Why is everyone hooking up with each other, but not me?" I looked up at the doorway to find Izzy staring down at us. "I'm going to ignore that it's my brothers, though." Earlier in the night, Izzy had explained that Jace is her adopted brother. For some reason, she didn't want me to know that she was related to Jace.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Alec just came up from walking Magnus out. He has a goofy grin, swollen lips, and glitter all over his shirt."

"Oh my god, if _anyone_ finds out, you and Alec can be arrested." I stood up and let Jace get up, too. "Not only are we your students, but we're minors."

He gently took my hand in his. "_No one_ is going to find out." I glanced at the cell phone in Izzy'shand.

"Okay, I texted Alec and Magnus and told them about you two but that's it. And you know they won't say anything because they have the same secret." That's when Alec burst through the door of the greenhouse.

"You two are going out?" he asked. He looked at my hand in Jace's.

"Well, um, w-we really haven't t-talked about it," Jace stuttered. He didn't really seem like the kind of guy to stutter.

"Well, talk about it," Isabelle said, beaming at us. Jace turned to me holding my hands in his.

We turned back to the eager siblings standing by the door. "Can you give us a minute?" They rushed out the door but I knew that they would have their ears pressed against it. "They're listening in, aren't they?" I just nodded with a smile. "Okay, so, Clary, will you go out with me?"

"Yes," I said, grinning. I leaned upwards to capture his lips with mine once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his enveloped my waist. I pulled away and said, "I should probably go. It's getting late and we all have to wake up early for school." He gave me one last kiss and walked me to the door. We opened it and watched as the two went tumbling down at our feet.

I grabbed Izzy by the wrist and tugged her to her room. "Goodnight, Jace and Alec!" I yelled before shutting the door. "How come I never met him before?" I asked, pulling on the pajamas she offered.

"Well, he went to college six years ago overseas and you and I became friends five years ago. He just got back last week. That's why I went to Europe at the beginning of the summer. We went for his graduation."

"It's not weird that I'm dating your brother, is it?"

"No, I'm happy for you guys. You haven't been with anyone since last year when that whole thing with Sebastian happened." I just smile wistfully, remembering him. I like to remember how he was. He was my first time and I was really falling in love with him when he died in a car crash. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's okay. I'm glad I'm finally starting to move on."

**_Morning…_**

**_JPOV (Jace)_**

"Hey, Little Red," I said to Clary as she walked into the kitchen in a pair of short shorts and a low cut green tank top that made her beautiful eyes stand out. I wrapped my arms around her and pecked her on the lips. "So, I think," she put her arms around my neck, "that our first date should be this Saturday. What do you think?"

"I think that _that _sounds great." She pulled me down so my lips would meet hers. "We need to leave."

"Here, at least have something to eat," said Alec, handing her a banana.

She grabbed it and followed Izzy out the door. When we got to the lobby, I asked the girls if they needed a ride. I was desperately hoping Clary did. "No, that's fine; we're going on Clary's bike. Her step-dad brought it over last night."

"Izzy, you know you're going to have to wear a helmet, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I straightened my hair."

Clary rolled her eyes. We reached the parking lot and I saw a Harley parked next to my Ducati. Clary walked up to it and unlocked the combination lock on the case attached to the back. _Holy crap, she has a Harley?_ She pulled out two leather jackets and handed one to Izzy along with a smaller helmet. Clary mounted the bike and pulled on her own leather jacket that had her name stitched over the heart. She kissed me one last time before she put her helmet on, pulling down the mask so it'll cover her perfect face. Izzy climbed on after her. I put on the leather jacket and helmet that I brought down from the apartment and straddled my Ducati. "There is nothing hotter than a girl driving a Harley." I heard her giggle at my comment as she started the bike and pulled out of the parking lot.

I pulled out after her and went to the school where we had to pretend to not know each other.

**_Saturday…_**

**_CPOV (Clary)_**

"So…who are you going out with, again?"

"I told you, Jon, it's someone from school," I said to my brother for the third time. Jon was the same age as Jace

"Just tell me his name." I kind of don't want to. What if I say the name in front of Mom and Luke and they recognize it as their colleague? There's no one else in the whole school named Jace. I would say Jonathon since that's Jace's real first name, but it's weird to have a boyfriend with the same name as my brother.

"Fine, his name is Christopher." I technically didn't lie since that's his middle name.

"Was it really that hard to tell me?" _You have _no _idea_, I thought. I heard the roar of Jace's bike in front of the house. "I want to meet him." Oh no, they both went to the same school and were in the same grade. They most likely know each other.

"No, Jon, you can't meet him. It's our first date. I don't want to scare him off by him meeting my overprotective big brother."

"Fine, but I don't like that he's picking you up on a motorcycle."

"I drive a motorcycle," I countered.

"Yeah, and I'm not too crazy about that either."

"Whatever, but I need to go; he's waiting." I rolled my eyes at his attempt to make me stay. "Bye, Mom, Luke, and Jon, I'll see you guys later!" I shouted.

"Be back by ten!" I heard my mother say before I went out the door. I went down to his bike and told him to leave the helmet on. I had a feeling someone was watching through the window. I was wearing three inch heels, black skinny jeans, and a silky green blouse. I had my tight leather jacket unzipped over that. I threw his extra helmet on over my curls and placed my arms around his waist. We went so far that he pulled up somewhere I didn't recognize. He parked the bike and got off after me.

"Hey," he said smiling down at me. "I didn't really get to say that when I picked you up, and I didn't get to do this." He leaned down towards me and kissed me softly on the lips causing warm tingles to shoot throughout my body. I pulled away slowly.

"So where are we?"

"We are at the most amazing garden in all of New York. Come on."

He took my hand and led me through the garden. It was amazing; there were so many flowers from pansies to daises to sunflowers. There was a gorgeous fountain in the middle. The entire place was absent of people making it so much greater. On the edge of the fountain, there was a little picnic set up. We sat on the fountain and talked, laughed, and kissed for hours. It was an amazing first date.

"So, is it safe to assume that there will be a second date?" he asked me as we neared his bike.

"Yeah, that'll be great. How about you give me my goodnights kiss now so you don't have to take your helmet off when we get to my house?"

He just smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He slammed his lips against mine. It was soft and passionate at the same time.

Once I was in my house, I let out a content sigh. I ended up being home right at ten o'clock. "So how was your date?" I heard Jon say.

"Perfect," I told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_One Month Later…_**

Jace and I have been dating for one whole month now and no one has found out. It has been amazing and I'm sure that I'm in love with him. School had just let out and my mother told me that Jon was supposed to pick me up because Mom and Luke are going to a doctor's appointment since we found out that she's pregnant last week.

I went into Jace's classroom like I always did. My mom knew I did since he's helping me with my scholarship. We only work on it for about ten minutes before we start kissing. We worked on it for about fifteen minutes today but now I am sitting on his desk with my legs wrapped around his waist. He had already taken off my jacket and my tank top was pulled up halfway and he was rubbing circles on my stomach. My fingers were knotted in his hair and we were kissing passionately.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Jace called.

"It's your old buddy, Jon!" I heard my brother's voice on the other side. My eyes widened.

I never told Jace who my brother was. "Oh, come on in." He turned to me. "Don't worry about him. He doesn't even know you."

I pushed away from him and pulled my jacket on. It was too late. Jon had already opened the door and Jace's hand was still under my shirt. Jon froze in shock but Jace didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, it's been a long time, Bro."

"You are _not_ my bro," he said to him menacingly. I hopped off the desk and rushed up to Jon trying to stop him as he slowly approached Jace. I was scared of what he was going to do so I pushed against his chest.

"Jon, stop, please don't hurt him."

"_This_ is who you've been hiding from us for a _month_? He was my best friend in high school, Clary! You thought I wouldn't find out?!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Jace asked directed more towards me. I spun around to look at him.

"He's my stupid, big-headed, overprotective brother," I said to him.

"I'm going to kill you, Wayland."

"How was I supposed to know you were related? You look nothing alike and you don't even have the same last name." I don't blame him. Jon has really, really light blond hair that's almost white. His eyes are such a deep, dark brown that they almost look black. He kept our father's name while I took our mother's maiden name after the divorce.

What he said didn't seem to calm down Jon. "It's not _just_ because she's my sister. She's _sixteen_, Jace. She's a minor. You can get arrested."

"That's why we didn't tell anyone, Jon. But look, we're not just messing around, okay? I'm not dating her just for the sake of having a girlfriend." He turned to me. "I'm in love with her." I smiled at him and went to hug him.

"I love you, too, Jace."

He bent down and kissed me on the lips whispering, "Thank God." That was the first time we said those three words.

"Okay, stop that," my brother said.

And of course, as if things weren't awkward enough, Alec chose that moment to come in. "Jace, do you happen to have a condom in your desk?" he asked shyly. His hair was messed up and there was some glitter on his face. He is so lucky that we're the last ones left in the school.

"Why do you need one? It's not like you're going to get Magnus _pregnant_."

"It's just to be safe of any diseases. Oh, and do you have any lube also?"

"Yeah, but I don't keep them in my desk," he said as Alec started to look through his drawers.

"Aww, you have a picture of Clary in here. Isn't that cute?" I flushed a deep red and pulled away from him as he went to his filing cabinet.

"Why is there a picture of my sister in your desk?" Jon asked. Alec seemed to just now notice his presence.

"They give all the teachers all of the students' class pictures. When I came across hers, I decided to keep hers so I can see her beautiful face all day." I gushed and kissed his cheek sweetly as Jon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hey, Jon, how's it going?"

"Don't tell me you're sleeping with a student, too, Alec. You were always the good one who never got in trouble."

"Sorry, man but I fell in love with a student, too, and for the record, Clary and Jace never slept together. If they had, Jace would have told me. Clary would have told Izzy, and Izzy would have told me. So trust me; I know."

Jace was digging in the bottom drawer and reached all the way in the back and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. As soon as Alec had them in his hand, he bolted from the room.

"Clary, I don't want you to date someone who keeps these things in his filing cabinet."

"I'm not going to break up with him, Jon. All I ask is that you don't tell anyone. Please, Jon, don't tell Mom or Luke. They'll kill me _and _Jace." I pleaded him with my best puppy dog eyes that I knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine, but what happens when Mom and Luke want to meet your mysterious boyfriend?"

"I'll improvise, but for now, just don't say anything."

"Well, come on, we need to go home. Mom said she doesn't want you driving the Harley that much. You can put it in the back of my pickup."

"Can you even lift it?" I asked him.

"That's actually one of the reasons I came here. Jace can you help me lift that stupid thing?"

Jace and I froze and turned towards Jon. "You did _not _disrespect the bike."

"Aw, dude, you _never_ call a Harley stupid." Jace and I just walked out of the room and went to the parking lot to see that Jon's truck was parked right next my bike. I put my helmet in the bed of the truck and zipped the keys into my leather jacket's pocket. Jace draped his jacket over the side of the truck before going to the bike. But before Jon could get to the truck to help Jace, he was already lifting the Harley like it weighed nothing. His muscles rippled in his tight fitting black t-shirt.

I had to lean against the truck so I wouldn't feint from the sight. "_Damn_, I love you," I sighed. He smirked at me, showing he knew hot he was.

"Okay, enough with the flirting, we need to go home. Mom and Luke are going to be home soon."

I gave Jace a peck on the lips and went to sit in the truck. "I'll see you tomorrow, love you!"

"I love you, too." He smiled at me before putting on his leather jacket and walking over to his own bike. Jon got in the driver's seat and refused to look at me.

"Please don't be mad at me."

"Did you guys go out before or after the school year started?"

"After," I whispered.

"I'll keep your damn secret but I'm still mad at you."


	4. Chapter 4

**_One Month Later…_**

**_CPOV (Clary)_**

I was walking out of Jace's classroom at the end of the day. "Oh, hey, Baby, I'll see you tonight."

I turned around to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother invited me over to talk about the scholarship." My eyes widened in shock. "Don't worry; she won't find out."

I just nodded and continued out the door. "Love you!" I shouted behind me, walking away before I could get a response. My mom is taking me home and I don't want her to get suspicious. "Hey, Mom, Mr. Wayland said that you invited him to dinner," I said to her as I met her in the parking lot.

"Yes, I wanted him to give me some more information about the scholarship. It's not going to be weird for you, is it?"

"No, Mom, it's fine. Mr. Wayland is a great teacher."

**_Later that night…_**

My mom told me to change into some nicer clothes. Sadly, Izzy isn't here so I just put on black skinny jeans with stilettos and an off the shoulder deep green shirt. I brushed my hair as well as I could and left it down which is the way Jace likes it. I put on some light green eye shadow and clear lip-gloss.

I heard the doorbell go off. My mom's head popped in my doorway. "Honey, can you get the door? Luke went to the store and I need to finish the laundry. So when he comes in, can you just give him a tour of the house and please, be polite." _If only she knew the half of it…_

I ran down the stairs and opened the door, trying not to trip in my heels. I smiled at my boyfriend and let him into the house. I leaned upwards and kissed him on the lips.

He pulled away and said, "Hey, what if your family sees?"

"My mom is in the basement folding laundry and Luke went to the market. Come on and I'll give you the grand tour." I grabbed his hand and showed him the kitchen, dining room, living room, and downstairs bathroom. I pulled him up the stairs and pointed to the doors that led to the master bedroom, my brother's room, and the upstairs bathroom. Finally, we ended up in my bedroom.

His jaw dropped. My walls were painted green but there were designs painted in black that I have been adding over the years. "Did you draw all of these?" He motioned to the walls and my desk that was scattered with drawings upon drawings.

"Yeah, I did. My mother and I painted the walls together. Those on the desk are just things I've drawn over the past couple of months."

"Are there any of me?" he asked with the arrogant smirk that I love.

I went to the desk and opened one of the bottom drawers. I pulled out a folder labeled _Love_. I shoved it in his hands as he rifled through them showing the drawings of him with angel wings. Some were scenes of him in the classroom and some were of the two of us embracing.

"These are amazing, Clare." I smiled at him and grabbed the folder, putting it away as I heard footsteps approaching.

"So you're taking your boyfriend in your room now? What will Mom say when she finds him in the house?" I heard from the doorway. I turned to see my brother leaning casually on the doorframe.

"FYI, Mom knows he's here. She invited him over for dinner and she asked me to give him a tour."

"Okay, can we not fight tonight? I just want to get through this dinner. I'm nervous enough to be here," Jace said rationally. He pecked my lips and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled and breathed back, "I love you, too." He grinned and left the room. I turned to Jon. "So do you think you can go through the whole dinner without ratting us out?"

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled. We met Jace out in the hall and the three of us walked down to the dining room where Mom and Luke were waiting with spaghetti.

"I hope you like spaghetti, Mr. Wayland," my mother said as we sat at the table.

"It's one of my favorites. And, please, Mrs. Fray, call me Jace."

"As long as you call me Jocelyn," she said, smiling at him. "Now, let's talk about this scholarship…"

The night was coming to a close. During dinner, Jace and I were playing footsies and holding hands under the table. I'm actually surprised Mom and Luke didn't notice, especially since Jace ended up accidentally kicking Luke a few times. As my boyfriend helped me with the dishes, I whispered to him, "Have you never played footsies before?"

"No, actually, I haven't. This is the most serious relationship I've ever been in and I've never really gone through the cute flirty stage with anyone before. I'm sorry, okay? I guess we're not the greatest at keeping it low-key, are we?" he said with a guilty smile.

"No, you're not," I heard from the doorway. "I'm surprised your mother didn't see the chemistry between you two." I whipped my head around to see Luke standing there. Once he saw the stricken panic on my face, he added, "I'm not going to tell your mom." He walked dangerously close to Jace as if he were stalking a prey. "But if you _ever _hurt my little girl, you will regret it." He turned to me. "I know you guys must be many years apart and just so you know; I do _not _approve of this relationship. If you don't tell her by Christmas, then I will—if you're still together by then."

_We only have one more month? What will happen once she finds out? Will she report him to the police?_ Jace looked at me with panic written all over his face. "I think we should be fine as long as no one reports you to the school board," I said to him.

"Who else knows about you two?" Luke asked.

"Izzy, Magnus, Jon, and Izzy's brother, Alec," I told him.

"Do you swear that that's it?"

I turned to look at Jace who just nodded his head. I spun back to Luke and repeated the gesture.

My mother chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. "Jace, it's getting late, Clary has school, and we all have work, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. Clary, will you walk him out?"

I nodded my head and led Jace to the door. "Thank you so much for having me over. Dinner was delicious."

"Well, thank you for coming. And also, thank you for the information about the scholarship. Do you think Clary will be able to get it?"

"Yes, actually, I do. She is in the top twenty of her class. And she is definitely the best Science student I have. I also saw some of her drawings and she is amazing. I think that whatever path she chooses to go, she will go very far." He smiled down at me. He shook everyone's hand.

"I'll walk you out to your bike," I said, leading him out the door.

He mounted his bike and shrugged on his leather jacket. I pecked his cheek when I knew for sure that no one was watching. "See you tomorrow, Babe. I love you," he said with a wink.

I blushed and replied, "I love you, too."

He put on his helmet and started the bike before riding off. I walked back to the house in a slight daze. Just his winking at me causes my knees to go weak.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Next Month…_**

**_JPOV (Jace)_**

Clary had called me saying that she wanted tonight to be "the night" and Christmas vacation had just started so neither of us had to be at the school in the morning. Plus, it was Christmas Eve. She told her mom that she was spending the night at Izzy's—which technically wasn't a lie since she was right down the hall. She invited her new boyfriend, Simon, and Alec invited Magnus. I lit candles all throughout the room and sprinkled rose pedals all over the floor. I made a playlist of all of her favorite slow songs and put it on my iPod dock so it would be ready to play.

There was a knock at the door and I ran out to the door shouting, "I'll get it!" I opened the door to find Simon standing there. "Oh, it's just you," I said, disappointed.

"Yeah, it's good to see you, too, Mr. Wayland." He pushed past me.

"Sorry, but I'm kind of waiting for my girlfriend." He didn't know that I'm dating Clary but she thought he could figure out tonight since he's one of her best friends. There was another knock. I opened it to find Magnus. "You know where Alec's room is," I muttered. Half of my nights are filled with him and Alec moaning each other's names from the room right next to mine. I grinned as I heard another knock five minutes later. Izzy wasn't home from the store yet so Simon was sitting in the living room with me. I opened the door to see my beautiful girlfriend. "Hey, Clare," I greeted her, smiling.

She stepped inside and wrapped her arms around my neck as I shut the door behind her. I pinned her against it and connected my lips to hers. "Ahem…" I heard from not too far away.

We both turned to see my girlfriend's rat-faced best friend. "H-Hey, Simon!" she said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"When were you going to tell me that you're hooking up with our Science teacher?"

"Um, now?" she stuttered, which I found completely adorable.

"Is this why you have straight A's in his class?" She tossed him a nasty glare.

"I have straight A's in _every _class. And you _know _I would never hook up with someone just for a damn grade. And you also know that Science is my best class—no matter who's teaching it." She grabbed my hand and started to bring me towards my room. "And, FYI, we're not just hooking up, okay? I love him."

"Well, don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart!" he screamed as Clary shut my bedroom door.

"Well, that killed the mood a little bit," she said, sitting on my bed. She looked around the room and gaped. "It looks amazing."

"Well, you're young so I kind of figured you haven't done it before so I wanted to make your fist time special."

"Jace, that is so sweet. But you should know something." I went to sit down next to her and grabbed her hand with my own. "This isn't my first time."

I looked at her questioningly. "Who did you do it with?"

"My ex-boyfriend Sebastian," she answered quietly. "We dated for a couple months last year. We did it for the first time a month after we started dating. It was the first time for both of us. The night I was going to tell him I loved him; he was in a car crash on his way to pick me up for our date celebrating being together for two months. He died on impact."

"I am so sorry," I whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. No one should be hurt like that. It must be awful to lose the one you love.

"Jace, do you remember how you said that this is the most serious relationship you have ever been in?"

"Yeah, and I meant it. Why?" I asked her.

"Well, this is the most serious relationship I've been in, too. And I never felt this way with anyone, not even Sebastian." Before I could respond, she leaned over and kissed me slowly and passionately. I blindly grabbed my remote for the iPod dock and pressed play. The slow melody of _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri filled the room, which so happened to be her favorite song. I felt her smile against my lips. "I love you," she breathed, her lips brushing against mine.

"I love you, too, Clary."

She went to lie down and I followed her. I hovered over her and started peppering kisses up and down her neck. She unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off my shoulders and proceeded to run her hand down my sculpted chest.

**_Meanwhile…_**

**_MPOV (Magnus)_**

Alec and I were now cuddling on his bed, watching a movie. "Alec, do you know what today is?"

"December 24th?" he guessed stating the obvious.

"No…" I responded, trailing off.

"Christmas Eve?" he guessed again.

"Try again," I told him. If he doesn't get this right, I'm sleeping on the pull out couch.

"I don't know, Babe, why don't you tell me?" he said, nuzzling his face in my neck.

"I shouldn't _have _to tell you, Alexander." I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room, heading towards the living room.

**_APOV (Alec)_**

_What just happened?_ I mulled it over as I lay in my bed. I was considering going to Izzy and asking her but I could hear her getting busy with Simon in her room next to mine. I was then thinking of going to Clary, but I could hear romantic music playing in Jace's room on the other side of my room. I knew he was planning for them to have their first time together tonight so I wasn't going to interrupt _that_.

**_CPOV (Clary)_**

It was almost midnight and Jace was holding me tightly against his bare chest. I turned around to face him and said, "Babe, you kind of have to let me go. I need to get a glass of water."

He let me go and asked, "You're not going to go out like that, are you? I like it, but we're here with four other people. And I'm pretty sure only one of them is going to like seeing a naked girl walking around." I sat up as I giggled. I put on his boxers and threw on his black button up shirt. "_Damn_," he muttered.

I laughed, smiling as I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I walked out to the kitchen that leads out into the living room when I heard someone crying softly. I walked to the living room and saw a figure hunched over on the couch. I recognized it as Magnus.

"Magnus, are you okay?" I sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders "What happened?" I asked softly.

"Alec forgot my birthday was today. And we were talking about it just a week ago."

"I see. Will you excuse me for a moment?" I stood up abruptly and stormed down to Alec's room, not caring that I was just wearing my boyfriend's shirt and underwear. I passed Jace in the hall and proceeded to Alec's door, banging my fist against it. He opened the door and I pushed him into the room, slamming the door behind me. "Alexander, do you know what day today is?"

"Magnus asked me the same thing, and I can't think of it."

"It's his birthday, you dumbass!" I yelled. "You guys have been dating for as long as Jace and I have and I remember when Jace's birthday is." Guilt was written all over his face.

He sat on his bed and rested his head in his hands. "What do I do? I knew his birthday was sometime this month but I wasn't sure what day."

"Did you get him a present?" I asked. He nodded and reached under his bed to pull out a package wrapped in glittery wrapping paper. "Now go out into the living room, apologize, and give him that present." He bolted out the door. I slowly followed him out to the living room.

**_APOV (Alec)_**

I can't believe I forgot my boyfriend's birthday. He's one of the most important people in my life and I love him so much. I went to him on the couch and sat next to him. "Maggie," I said softly. "I am so sorry. I wasn't 100% sure what day your birthday was, but I _did _buy your present a couple weeks ago." He looked up at me and I took in his tear streaked face. The guilt built up in me and I felt even worse. I handed him the sparkly wrapped package.

He slowly tore at the paper and smiled when he saw it. It was a glittery, heart shaped picture frame holding a photo of us kissing. I had written _I love you_ on it in silver sharpie.

"You're eighteen now. We're a little bit more legal than yesterday. Yesterday, I was dating a student who was also a minor. Now, I'm just dating a student. But don't worry; we just have to sneak around until June."

"I don't mind the sneaking around. It's actually kind of hot," he said quietly with a soft smile.

I chuckled and said, "I love you, Maggie." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

He pulled away to say, "I love you, too," before crashing his lips back to mine. He pulled away again and put his present in his bag. He grabbed my hand and led me to my room. "Thank you, Clary!" he yelled out to her.

"You're welcome!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Morning…_**

**_CPOV (Clary)_**

I walked into the kitchen to see Izzy sitting at the table eating cereal. She looked really sad about something. "Where's Simon?" I asked her.

"I kicked him out last night."

"Why?" I asked, concerned. She had a crush on him for years.

"I broke up with him," she said simply.

"But, Izzy, you've wanted to go out with him for years. What did he do that was so bad?"

She sighed and gestured for me to sit next to her so that's what I did. "We were in the middle of having sex, and when I moaned out his name, he didn't moan out mine."

"That's it? He didn't moan so you broke up with him?"

"Clary, you don't get it. He didn't moan out _my _name because he moaned _another _girl's name."

"Whose name, Izzy?" I asked carefully.

"Yours," she whispered. "When I asked about it after we were dressed, he said he's been in love with you for years."

"Who's been in love with my girl for years?" Jace said, walking over to us. He was just wearing boxers and a black wife beater.

"Simon," she murmured.

"I'll kill him." I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder lightly.

"I'll kill him first," I growled, going into Jace's room to get changed. I put on my jeans and T-shirt that I brought with me.

"Clary, don't do anything. I don't want you to worry about it and come on, it's Christmas! We don't need to harass him about it today," Izzy called out. I picked up my phone from Jace's nightstand and turned it on. There was a text from my mother. It said, _Jon and Luke told me you were going to bring your boyfriend home today for Christmas dinner. It'll be nice to finally meet him! Merry Christmas!_

"Jace, I need to show you something!" I ran out of his room and showed him the text.

"Oh crap, Luke wasn't kidding," he whispered. "I guess they're going to find out tonight, right?"

"I guess so," I said, a tear going down my cheek. "What if they report you? You'll get arrested."

He wiped my tears away and embraced me. "No matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you. Maryse and Robert are rich. Who knows, maybe they'll bail me out if anything happens."

"They don't know either, though. I think I'll ask my mom if all the Lightwoods can come over tonight."

I talked to Izzy and we just decided to leave Simon alone until we get back to school. I texted my mom, _Merry Christmas! And, yea, he's coming for dinner and I was wondering if Izzy and her family can come, too?_

A few minutes later, I received a text from her that said, _Yea, honey, that's great._

**_Christmas Night…_**

Jace, along with the rest of the Lightwoods came for dinner. Jace and I tried to keep it low-key but when my mother saw him she asked, "Jace, what are you doing here?"

"The Lightwoods are my family. They adopted me when I was ten." She nodded politely and continued setting the table. We all sat around the dining room table.

"So, Jace," Maryse started, "you never told me this mysterious girlfriend's name that you've been sneaking around with." Jace and I exchanged looks from across the table.

"Oh, that reminds me, Clary. Where's your mysterious boyfriend? I thought he was coming over for dinner." I glanced at Jace and he nodded slightly, urging me to go on.

"Actually, Mom, he _is_ here."

"Honey, what are you talking about?"

It was at that moment that Jace decided to blurt out, "I'm in love with Clary." Everyone looked at him, wide-eyed, including me. I flushed a bright crimson color.

"Get out," my mother said menacingly. "I want all visitors to leave now."

"Mom, please don't do this," I pleaded. "It's not just him. I love him, too."

She whipped her head towards me and glared daggers at me. "Maryse, Robert, what do you have to say about this?" she asked, turning toward them.

"We're just as shocked as you are, Jocelyn. And we do not approve of this relationship. Isabelle, Alec, did you know about this?"

The two of them slowly nodded. "And, while we're already talking about it, I'm dating Magnus," Alec said.

"Oh, god, did we not raise you boys right?"

"Mom, we didn't mean for this to happen. You don't _choose _who you fall in love with!" Jace argued. "I just know that Clary is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I wouldn't be able to go on if you kept us away from each other." He got up from his seat and went to mine. I stood up and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Jonathan, did you know this was going on?" my mother asked him.

"Yeah, I've known for two months and promised them I would keep it a secret."

"Did _you_ know, Luke?" she asked.

"I found out last month and told them that if they didn't tell you by today, then I would."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About three and a half months," I told her quietly. I was turned facing her with Jace's arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my head.

"Well, it's going to take a while to get used to this, especially considering he is one of my colleagues. But I am not going to forbid you guys from seeing each other. If he ever comes over, you are not allowed to go to your room." I'm surprised my mother was actually saying these words. She was actually letting me be with Jace.

I walked forward and hugged my mother, whispering, "Thank you."

She then walked toward my boyfriend and said in a harsh whisper, "If you _ever_ hurt my daughter, I _will_ report you."

"I still don't like this," Robert said. "First, I lose my nine-year-old son. Then I find out my oldest son is gay. And now both of my remaining sons are dating two of their students." Alec looked heartbroken.

"I _knew _you weren't okay with me being gay. It's just another problem making your life harder, isn't it, _Dad_. At least I'm _faithful _to my partner." With that being said, Alec grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house to his car. Izzy followed after him and they both left to go back to their apartment.

"Robert, what did he mean by that? Were you unfaithful in this marriage?" When he stayed silent, Maryse gasped as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Dad, how could you?"

"What do you care, Jace? You're not our son by blood _and_ you moved out six years ago."

"I care for Izzy. She may have moved out with us but she still needs her parents," Jace said, still holding me.

"I think we should go now," Maryse said, grabbing her coat. Robert followed suit and they both left without another word.

"Well, wasn't that a lovely Christmas dinner?" I asked sarcastically.

"How about we change the subject and gather around the tree to open presents," Jon said.

"Maybe I should go…" Jace said awkwardly.

"Jace, would you like to stay to open presents?" My mother offered, leaving me gaping. "I don't know if Clary already gave you your present."

"Um, no she didn't. And I would love to stay."

We all sat around the tree. "Wait; let me give you your present first. I have to go up to my room and get it." I rushed up to my room, grabbed Jace's gift and ran back downstairs. His eyes widened when he saw the guitar case in my hand.

There was a combination lock on it. I told him the combo was the date we had our first kiss. My family rolled their eyes and coiled in disgust. My mother glared daggers at my boyfriend. Jace and I just laughed at them. I smiled as Jace got the date right. "Clary, this is the Fender I've been wanting. How much did this even cost you?"

"It didn't cost much. One of my friends sold it to me." He gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. I looked up to find his golden eyes shining with love.

"Ew, get away from my sister." Jace and I laughed as we went to sit with everyone.

"It's no Fender, but I hope you like it," Jace said, handing me a long velvet box. I opened it and saw a beautiful diamond heart shaped locket that spelled _LOVE _out in emeralds. I looked inside to find a picture of us on our first date. On the back was engraved _09/08/10 Jace and Clary 4ever_.

Tears formed in my eyes as I snuggled into Jace. "I love it," I said with a content sigh.

He put it around my neck and whispered in my ear, "It matches your eyes. I love you, Clare."

"Gross," my brother said.

"Jon, your present from me is behind the tree." He went back there and brought out the new bass guitar.

"You are the best sister ever."

I smiled at him and said, "I know." The three family members handed me their presents together.

My mother gave me a new portfolio to put my drawings in with a set of paints and drawing pencils. Luke gave me new sketchbooks along with copies of _Romeo & Juliet_, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, and he gave me copies of the _Hunger Games _series signed by Suzanne Collins. Jon gave me an old vintage camera that I wanted. I said thank you to everyone, hugged them all, and went to walk out Jace. Luckily, the guitar case has shoulder straps so he can wear it on his back while he drives his bike. "I love you, Jace. And I love this necklace. There's one more thing I wanted to give to you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a hemp necklace. Hanging from it was a guitar pic that had _Clary and Jace Always _embossed in it. I tied it around his neck and he smiled at me.

"I love you, too, Clare-Bear." He pulled me in and gave me a passionate kiss that left me breathless. He put on his helmet and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Cutie," before driving off.

_**I realize how unrealistic this may seem. If I was dating a teacher, my brother would have killed him as soon as he sees him. (He's one of those protective brother's that would anyone who hurts me.)**_

_**This is just so there is fluffy Clace xD**_

_**REVIEW! ! ! ! !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Next Day…_**

**_CPOV (Clary)_**

Jace picked me up once I was dressed and drove me to Simon's house. He stayed on his bike as I stalked over to the house. We decided that he would only come up if things seemed to be getting out of hand.

I pounded my fist against the door, ignoring the pain. Thankfully, it was Simon and not his sister or mother. "Clary, what's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"How could you do that to Izzy? She's been crushing on you for _years_ and you go and do _that _to her. I thought you really cared about her."

"I _do _care about Izzy. But I don't feel the same way she feels about me. I'm in love with _you_, Clary."

"How do you expect me to react? Do you think I'm flattered or that I feel the sa—," he cut me off by forcing his lips onto mine and pulling my body towards his. I tried to pull away, but it didn't work. I pounded my fists on his chest until he finally left me go. I raised my hand and heard a satisfying _crack_ as it came in contact with his cheek.

Jace was next to me in no time. "Stay away from my girlfriend. And don't go near my sister." He turned to me and said, "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and walked me to his bike, but not before I kicked Simon in the shin.

He drove us back to his house and we curled on the couch after shedding our leather jackets. I was sitting in his lap as he stroked my hair.

"So, who's a better kisser? Me or Simon?" he asked me in the middle of watching the Hunger Games when Peeta and Katniss kiss. I turned to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Simon's got nothing on you," I whispered. I felt him grin as he kissed me back. I pulled back when I heard my phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Clary, it's Izzy."

"Hey, Iz, what's up?" I asked. Jace started to kiss up and down my neck, lightly biting the skin.

"Simon just called me to apologize."

"That's great, but you aren't going to get back together, are you?" This seemed to get Jace's attention. He pressed his ear against the phone to listen in.

"No, we're not. He made it pretty clear that you're the only girl for him." This caused Jace to groan out loud. "Are you with Jace?"

"Yeah," I replied. "He's listening." He snatched the phone from me.

"I'm sorry, Iz, but Clary can't talk right now. I need to remind her how much I love her." I heard her yell something that sounded like "Ew!"

I laughed as he hung up and picked me up bridal style, carrying me into his room.

**_New Year's Eve…_**

**_JPOV (Jace)_**

This past week has been amazing for Clary and I with no school interrupting our relationship. Her family actually invited Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and I to celebrate New Year's with them at midnight. Our parents haven't attempted to contact us since that dreadful dinner.

It's now 11:50 and we're all watching the Times Square New Year's celebration with Clary's family. My girlfriend is curled in my lap with her head resting on my shoulder despite the glares her parents were sending my way. Jon just chose to ignore us altogether. I could tell she was getting really tired.

"Only ten more minutes, Love. Don't fall asleep on me. I want my kiss at midnight." I heard her laugh quietly as she kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as close as I could.

Magnus was sitting on Alec's lap as they exchanged kisses every once in a while. Clary and I were on one side of the couch as Izzy and Jon moped on the other side. Turns out Jon had just gotten out of a relationship also. Alec and Magnus occupied the recliner and Jocelyn and Luke took up the small loveseat.

_One minute…_

_Ten seconds…_

Clary shifted herself on my lap so she was sitting straighter.

_Five seconds…_

Izzy and Jon were starting to look at the room of couples, obviously feeling awkward.

_Three…_

_Two…_

I tightened my hold on my love as she stared up at me with her beautiful emerald eyes.

_One…_

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted together—even though Izzy and Jon's exclamations were lacking in enthusiasm.

Clary tangled her hand in my hair as she pulled me down for a kiss. I twined my fingers through her fiery locks and deepened the kiss. I suddenly felt a stinging pain in the back of my head. I pulled away in shock to see Jocelyn standing behind me. "I don't approve of this relationship as it is; don't try to push your luck, Wayland."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." I turned back to Clary to see that she was trying to hold in her laughs. "What's so funny?"

"My mom smacked you for kissing me," she said giggling. I pecked her lips and she seemed to calm down instantly. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Ginger." She stuck her tongue out at me. She didn't like it when I called her names referring to her hair color.

"Okay, everybody, a blizzard just blew in so it seems everyone is going to have to spend the night," Luke started. "The couch and loveseat both are pullout beds so Alec and Jace can take those. Magnus and Izzy, you can go in Clary's room with the blowup mattresses like always." Magnus kissed Alec once more before he and Izzy went up to Clary's room to set up their beds.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Maybe you should do the same," Clary said.

"I don't have any clothes here," I pointed out to her.

"You and Alec can borrow pajamas from me," Jon muttered before going up to his room. He came back down with t-shirts and pajama bottoms.

"I'm getting really sleepy. I'm just going to go straight to bed."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Clare. I love you, Beautiful," I told my girlfriend, giving her a long, lingering kiss.

"I love you, too, Blondie," she whispered with a sly smirk.

_**I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't that great...it was more like a filler chapter...I hope you still liked it :) REVIEW! ! ! ! !**_


	8. Chapter 8

******_The Next Day_******

**_CPOV (Clary)_**

When I woke up, my thoughts immediately went to Jace. How were my mom and Luke going to handle him in the morning? He's a bit grumpy when he wakes up. My parents wake up earlier than I do and so does Jace. _Oh god, they're going to kill each other, aren't they?_ I looked at the floor of my bedroom to see that Magnus' bed was empty but Izzy was still sound asleep. I shot out of bed and rushed down the stairs. There stood Luke in the kitchen, making pancakes. "Hey, Luke, where's Jace, Alec, and Magnus?"

"Jace said he needed to get something from his house so Jon drove him, Alec, and Magnus. They put Jace's bike in the bed of the truck and Alec is picking up his car when the snow clears. Jon is dropping Magnus off at his own home. Jace will be back soon with Jon." He placed the chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of me. I drowned the pancakes in syrup and started chowing on bacon and shoveling eggs. "How are you so damn tiny? I've been making breakfasts lie this for you since you had teeth." I grinned sheepishly and continued eating. "Your mom and I wanted to talk to you about something with Jace." At that moment, Jace and my mom chose to walk into the kitchen. My boyfriend kissed my cheek and sat next to me, stealing a strip of my bacon.

"Make your own," I muttered, snatching my bacon back. "We've been dating for almost four months. You should _know _not to touch my bacon." He grinned back at me. Luke handed him some left over bacon and Jace thanked him. "So what do you guys need to talk to us about?" They glanced at each other, looking nervous. Mom slid a small velvet box out of her pocket and set it on the table. I looked at it curiously and Jace had a look of confusion that matched mine. I slowly took the box and opened it. Sitting in the velvet was a golden purity ring that had _"True Love Waits" _engraved across the front. "It's a purity ring. Do you guys not trust me?" I demanded.

"Honey, it's not that. We just don't want a pregnant teen on our hands and we are way too young to be grandparents," my mom said. "We wanted to talk about this with both of you because obviously—since he's eight years older—he's more experienced and we just want to make sure that he knows his boundaries. We just want you to wear this until you are at least eighteen years old." I rolled my eyes, but slid the ring onto my left ring finger anyway. Jace looked at it with a disappointed gleam in his eye. "Okay, _now_, I trust you two to be alone for a bit while Luke and I go to the store for groceries. And don't forget that your brother is still in the house."

"Fine, whatever, goodbye," I muttered, putting my plate in the dishwasher. Mom and Luke left and I took Jace's hand and brought him up to my room.

"Did you actually clean up in here?" Jace asked, shocked considering that last time he was in my room, you couldn't see my floor or desk. Now, my room was completely clear and I put more drawings and paintings on my walls.

Isabelle was no longer there on her inflatable mattress. She soon came out of my bathroom, fully dressed with her makeup renewed. "Jon's going to take me home. Alec said he wanted to talk to me so I need to get home as soon as possible." She hugged Jace and me before walking to the door. "Bye, we're leaving now." Once she was gone, I brought Jace over to my bed and laid him down with me curling into his side. I turned my TV on and let Jace pick the show. He stopped on one that I've never seen before.

Before I knew what was happening, Jace was reaching over to my nightstand, grabbing my sketchbook. I don't let _anyone_ touch that. It's like my diary. I tried to grab it but damn Jace kept it out of my reach as he flipped through the pictures. When he was getting towards the end, he saw that there were more and more drawings of him. He seemed interested as he sat up straighter. "I never saw how amazing you were." All of the pictures were dated with the time I finished them. "Some of these are dated the first day you met me. Then the time is before you were even at our house that night."

I smiled at him and said, "I liked you as soon as I saw you." The first picture I drew of him was him with angel wings and a golden glow surrounding him with a halo floating over his head. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips. I deepened the kiss, burying my fingers in his silky golden hair. I grinned against his lips and straddled his waist. He pulled back, slightly out of breath.

He lifted my hand with the purity ring and kissed it. "I don't know how I feel about this ring."

"Trust me; I don't like it either." I started to trail butterfly kisses down his neck.

"I wanted to put a different type of ring on this finger." I looked at him in curiosity. What other ring goes on the left ring finger? The only kind I could think of was an engagement ring.

"Um, Jace, I don't think…"

"Oh, wow, you totally misunderstood that. I didn't word that very well." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box similar to the one my purity ring came in. "If you want to, I would like you to accept this as a promise ring. It stands for my promise to love you forever and someday, I _will_ want to marry you." I beamed as he opened the box, revealing a gold ring with an emerald. "It matches your eyes," he said quietly and sincerely. "So, do you accept it?"

"Yes, of course." I held his face in my hands, giving him a deep kiss. I pulled back to admire the promise ring. I slipped off the purity ring and replaced it with the ring my boyfriend gave me. I placed my purity ring on my nightstand. On my promise ring, I saw _"forever and always" _engraved in the gold.

Jace continued to kiss my neck when I heard our doorbell. I started to get up when Jon shouted, "I'll get it!" I heard him greet someone at the door but I was already too lost in Jace to take any notice. I heard footsteps going up the stairs but disregarded it, assuming it was Jon going to his room.

**_? POV …it's a surprise ;)_**

I pressed down on the doorbell, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door with my friend by my side. A man in his mid-twenties with white hair and black eyes opened the door. "Hey, it's been awhile since I've seen you guys. What are you doing here?"

"We just came to catch up," my friend said. The three of us ran up the stairs to Jon's room when I heard noises coming from one of the other rooms. I turned around to see a door that was slightly cracked open. I pushed it open a little bit more to see a room covered in sketches and paintings. There were two bodies on the bed. The girl had fiery red hair and the man had wavy golden locks. I immediately recognized them as Jace Wayland and Clary Fray. Both of their shirts were off and you could see that Clary was wearing a black lacy bra. The rest of both of them were covered under the blankets. I took out my phone and snapped a couple pictures of them where both of their faces were showing. I even caught a picture that showed the golden ring with the stone on her left ring finger. I made sure that the door was almost shut like it before.

I turned back to Jon's room when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. "Hey what are you still doing out here?"

"Oh, I just had to take a call from my mom. She wants me to go home and he's my ride. So I guess we'll be off now. And, please, don't tell your sister that we were here. We're not really on speaking terms." I grabbed my buddy's arm and pulled him towards the door.

Once we were in his car, he asked, "Why are you acting so weird? We _just _left your house." I silently handed over the phone with the pictures on the screen.

"He's sleeping with a _student_?" He looked through the pictures and squinted at the screen. "Is that an _engagement ring _on her finger?" I slowly nodded. "You need to hand this over to the police." I agreed. It was disgusting to think about it.

"Maybe I'll do it in a couple days. I'm going to get some advice about knowing about this. Maybe I'll talk to Mr. Fell tomorrow. He seems easy enough to talk to." With that being said, we drove back to my house.

**_The Next Day…_**

**_? POV (Same person)_**

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I walked up to my History teacher, Mr. Fell. I have a free period next so I won't be late for any class. "Mr. Fell, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You see, there's this teacher that's involved with a student. I feel guilty hiding it and I just wanted to know how I should handle it. I don't think I should let this teacher get away with it."

"Well, is it a mutual relationship?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it is. Do you think I should report it to the police? I saw them together. There was no mistaking what I saw."

"Yes, I think you should tell the police about it. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll report it myself. Can you tell me which teacher it was and how old the student was when the relationship started?"

"Yeah, it's Mr. Lightwood. I saw him with a student, Magnus, who was seventeen when they started going out," I answered, trying to hide the fact that Mr. Lightwood was dating another _guy_. I know that Mr. Fell has a crush on Mr. Lightwood. I see him giving him longing looks when passing him in the hallway. I was going to report Mr. Wayland and now Mr. Fell is going to report Mr. Lightwood. I saw a look of fury on his face when I told him the teacher's name. I walked out the door with a smirk on my face, seeing him reach for his phone pressing three numbers.

**_The Next Day…_**

**_CPOV (Clary)_**

I was sitting in first period on our second day back from vacation. I was wearing my promise ring around my neck and my purity ring was on my left ring finger. Truthfully, I should just throw the purity ring away. In a few weeks I'm going to have to tell my parents that I'm pregnant. I was planning on telling Jace after school. It was conceived when we had our first time two weeks ago on Christmas Eve.

There was suddenly a knock on the classroom door. Isabelle got up since she was closest and opened the door to reveal a police officer. She took a step back in shock and sat back down next to me. Jace stopped writing on the board and turned to the door. He set the dry-erase marker on his desk and said, "May I help you, Officer?"

"Are you Jonathon Wayland?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Jace asked.

The cop pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Jace's hands behind his back. You are under arrest for having sexual relations with a minor. Are you aware that that is statutory rape? I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you into custody. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law…" I drowned out the rest about attorneys as another officer walked up to me.

"Are you Clarissa Fray?" I just nodded, too shocked to speak. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you into custody for questioning."

"Why?" I asked, stunned.

"I think you know why." I nodded solemnly. I could hear whispers of rumors already spreading throughout the classroom. I stood up and let the officer put the cuffs on me. He didn't read me my rights since I'm technically not under arrest.

"Don't touch her!" Jace protested.

"She's not under arrest, Jace. They just need to question her," Izzy assured him.

The officers escorted us through the halls that were lined with gossiping students. Once we were outside, I saw cops leading Alec into a cop car. The officer guiding Jace put him in the same car. I was put in a different one with Magnus in the seat next to me. "Clary, what happened?"

"I don't how, but the cops found out about Jace and me. And I'm guessing they found out about you and Alec?" I just nodded sadly. "Who would do this to us?"

**_I hope you liked this chapter :) please let me know what you think._**

**_I've been having writer's block with this story and my other story, _****Forbidden****_, so I hope this was okay. I apologize if I have a lot of mistakes but it is now 3AM and I am exhausted. I thought writing would help me sleep :)_**

**_REVIEW! ! ! ! !_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_At the Police Station_**

**_CPOV_**

The officers placed Magnus, Alec, Jace, and I in an interrogation room after removing our cuffs. They wouldn't let Jace and I sit together. Jace and Alec were on the opposite side of the room from Magnus and me. The officers were in the hall and I knew that some were looking and listening through the two-way mirror. "Do you know anyone that would do this to us?" I asked Magnus.

"No, I can't think of anyone."

"You don't know of anyone that has a crush on you or Alec?"

"Well, I think Mr. Fell has a crush on Alec. I saw him looking at him in the hall one time but he couldn't know about us unless someone told him. We were so careful." He looked so heartbroken. "They can't put Alec in jail though, can they? I mean, I'm eighteen. The worst they can do is fire him, right?"

"Maggie, you were seventeen when you guys first started going out. They're not really going to let that go. He probably won't have it as bad as Jace though." He looked at me with a mixture of empathy and sympathy shining in his eyes. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

The officer that cuffed me came into the room. "Okay, the first case we will talk about is Jonathon Wayland and Clarissa Fray. Clarissa, we are going to have to ask you some questions."

I sat down at the metal table in the middle of the room. "I don't think you're allowed to interrogate me without my parents."

"Yes, they are waiting outside." He opened the door and gestured to let my family in. In walked my mom, Luke, and Jon. My brother casted the nastiest look he could muster towards Jace. "Now, Clarissa, tell us how long this relationship has been going on between you and Mr. Wayland."

"Since the first day of school at the beginning of September," I said quietly.

"Do you recognize these pictures?" he asked, laying down photos of Jace and me half naked in my bed.

"Yes," I whispered, feeling pressure under my parents' intense stares. Jon was looking away from me in what I can assume was shame. "They were taken a couple nights ago." Who was in my house to take these pictures?

He laid one more picture in front of us. It was a magnification of the promise ring. "What is this?"

I pulled the chain out from under my shirt to show the ring. "It's a promise ring that Jace gave me that night."

"How long has your family known about the relationship?"

"My brother has known since October, my step-dad has known since November and my mom has known since Christmas two weeks ago."

"Since you're a minor, we have permission to go through your medical records. Mrs. Fray, are you aware that your daughter went to her gynecologist yesterday?"

"No, she told me she was going over to her friend's house," my mother said with a straight face. I could see sadness in her eyes as she probably knew what he had say next.

"Clarissa, why don't you tell your family and friends what the doctor had to tell you?" he told me gently.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out. I turned to my family. Jon and Luke looked furious as a tear escaped my mom's eyes. "I was going to tell Jace tonight and I was going to tell you guys right after." Jon jumped up from the table and punched Jace right near the eye. I knew he was going to have a black eye. He was going to throw another punch, but before he could, the officer held him back and made him wait in the hall. With the looks Luke was sending my boyfriend, I was afraid he was going to finish what Jon started. The officer escorted him to wait in the hall also. I slid the purity ring off my finger and handed it to my mother. I replaced it with my promise ring. "Mom, I'm so sorry. It just happened two weeks ago." My voice was cracked as a tear streaked down my cheek.

"Sweetie, we'll work this out. We can put it up for adoption."

"No!" Jace and I yelled in unison. "Mom, how can you even say that? I'm not giving it up."

"Look, I know you're pissed at me and don't even want to look at me, but I love Clary more than anything and I will support her in anything she decides. I love her and I will love that baby." I smiled at him before turning back to my mother.

"Besides, you were sixteen when you had Jon."

"You're not supposed to follow in my footsteps. I was stupid when I was a teenager. I didn't want you to turn out like me; a mom at sixteen. I almost gave your brother up for adoption but my mother wouldn't let me." At that moment, the officer came back into the interrogation room.

"Okay, now, since this has resulted in a pregnancy, the sentence is probably going to be longer and the bail is going to be higher. The trial will be held in two days. Now, please return to your seats, and we will begin the interrogation with Magnus." I sat in Magnus' seat and my mom took my old seat against the wall.

"Mr. Bane, when did you and Mr. Lightwood begin this relationship?"

"It was the same night as Clary and Jace on the first day of school."

"Now, consensual homosexual relationships between a student and a teacher are fairly uncommon, so I have to ask; did Mr. Lightwood ever pressure you into having a sexual relationship?" My mouth dropped at that question. How can he be so straightforward and insensitive like that?

"Of course, he didn't. I pressured him more than he pressured me. I made the first move. When we got together, _I _kissed _him_." I smiled at his confidence. I wish I was that confident. "Yes, we got together when I was seventeen, but I am now eighteen. I'm in love with Alec and I have been for years. We met three years ago. And, yes, we had sex, get over it. There, there's our whole relationship. Are you happy now?" He smirked at the stunned officer who was too shocked to speak. I could tell that even Alec was fighting hard to hide his smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving, because I answered everything you could possibly want to know. How long will you have to keep him in custody?"

"His trial is also in two days. The trials will take place at the same time. For these two days, they are not allowed any visitors except for their parents. I will leave you all alone to say your goodbyes." He walked out and my mom followed him. I met Jace halfway across the room and we embraced each other.

"I love you, Jace."

"I love you, too, Clare." He put a hand on my stomach gingerly. "And I love him, too."

"What makes you think it's a boy? It could be a girl."

"No, it's a boy, I can feel it."

"Fifty bucks says you're wrong."

"You're on," he said confidently with that alluring smirk planted on his face. His face softened as he said, "I'm going to miss you. I'm used to seeing you every day."

"I'll miss you, too." I leaned upwards and kissed his lips with my arms wrapped around his neck.

I turned to Alec and Magnus to see them kissing. The officer came back in and told us they had to take Alec and Jace. Jace kissed my cheek and Alec kissed Magnus'. I hugged Alec as he left and he whispered, "Take care of Izzy. I don't know how long we're going to be in here after the trial," before he followed Jace out. I trailed behind my mother as we went to meet Jon and Luke in the main lobby. Neither of them even glanced at me. We went into the car where all hell broke loose.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Jon yelled. "He pressured you to do it, didn't he?!"

"No, he didn't pressure me. It was _my _idea," I said calmly.

"I can't believe you lost your virginity to your teacher and got pregnant. How could you be so irresponsible?" We were calm for a while before pulling up to our house.

"That wasn't my first time, Jon. I did it with Sebastian."

"Yeah, and look at how well that turned out. He was on his way to see you and you got him killed," he said with venom laced in his words. Tears built up in my eyes as I opened the car door and rushed into the house after my parents. I darted up the stairs and slammed my door shut. I crawled into bed and buried my face in my pillow, the fabric absorbing my tears. I can't believe Jon would say that to me. He's been there for me through everything in my life, but ever since Jace and I have been dating, he hasn't been there for me much.

There was a knock at my door. "Go away!" I screamed. The knocking persisted. "I said, 'Go away!'"

"Clary, open the door," I heard from the other side. It was Luke.

I opened the door and said, "Great, do you blame me for everything, too?" I went back to my bed and curled up near my pillow. He followed me to my bed and sat next to me. He stroked my back like he always did when my heart was breaking.

"I could never put the blame on you, Clare. I've loved you as my daughter since you were born and your parents were still together." I sat up and wrapped my arms around his torso. He's been comforting me like this since before my parents' were even divorced. That's one of the reasons why they divorced. My dad thought I liked Luke more than him, which wasn't a lie since he would hit me from time to time. Luke would hug me every time he did without asking me why I was crying which I was thankful for. "I know it was wrong of Jon to bring Sebastian up."

"I really did love Sebastian. Do you think it was my fault he died that night?"

"No, it wasn't your fault. If anything, it's his fault. He's the one who was late for your date. If he wasn't late then he wouldn't have had to rush and he wouldn't have ran that red-light. It wasn't your fault Clary." He continued to stroke circles on my back. "Are you planning on keeping the baby?" I just nodded. "Your mother and I talked about it and we want you to know that we are going to help you in whatever way we can. We can even turn the guest room into a nursery."

I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him hopefully. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do. We don't know how long Jace is going to be in jail so until he gets out, we're going to help you as much as we can."

"Thanks, Luke."

"No problem, Clare. You know I love you as my own daughter, right?"

"Yeah, of course, I do, Luke. I love you, too." I hugged him once more when there was another knock at the already open door. I looked up to see Jonathon standing in my doorway.

"Hey, Clary is it okay if I talk to you for a bit?" he asked nervously. I nodded as Luke left for the door. Jon sat next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry about what I said in the car. I know it wasn't your fault for what happened to Sebastian."

"It's ok, Jon. I already talked to Luke about it."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around me. "Are we okay? Do you still love your big bro?"

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess."

His smile dropped into a serious straight face. "Are you really going to keep the baby?"

"Yes, Jon, I am. I know that once Jace is out of there, he's going to do everything in his power to make me and the baby happy." I saw the sadness in his eyes. "Please don't hate me for this. I can't have you hating me. If you hate me, then the baby will hate his uncle. You don't want the baby to hate his Uncle Jon, do you?"

His smile started to grow once again. "No, I guess not. I love you, Clary," he said kissing my forehead.

"I love you, too, Jon."

**_Okay, I hope you liked this and please let me know what you think._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Two Days Later…_**

**_MPOV (Magnus)_**

I woke up with a pain in my heart. I was longing for the mornings I spent wrapped in Alec's arms. I spent last night at Clary's since I didn't want to be alone. I sat up from the inflatable mattress. I looked over at Clary's bed just to see that she wasn't there. The smell of bacon and pancakes filled the room and I rushed down the stairs. I haven't eaten anything in two days.

Luke set down a plate for me with bacon and chocolate chip pancakes with a sympathetic smile. Clary sat down next to me, already dressed in her button up white blouse and pencil skirt. Izzy was already here in a nice looking black dress. "Clary, where did you put my clothes? I didn't see them in my bag by the bed where I left them."

"I took them, ironed them and hung up them up in my closet. I knew you were going to sleep in so I took care of it for you." I gave her a grateful smile. I am so lucky to have a friend like her. She's always there and she knows exactly what I'm going through. "You know," she began. "Jace used his one call to phone me last night when you were asleep and we were talking about the baby to get our minds off the trial and we decided that we want you to be the baby's godfather." My head snapped up to meet her eyes.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. I thought she might have chosen Jon or Luke.

She nodded and turned to Izzy. "And Izzy, we want you to be the godmother." She squealed and rushed over to Clary and crushed both of us in a strong embrace.

Then I started to think of Alec. Clary noticed and asked me what was wrong. "Why didn't Alec call?"

"He knows that you fall asleep early and they couldn't call until late. He called my phone and begged me not to wake you up, but I really wanted to. He said he didn't want to bother you. He told me to tell you that he loves you more than anything. He also said that they are definitely not being released today so he wanted you to have something that's in his nightstand. He didn't tell me what it was. He doesn't want you to open it until after the trial." Tears were building in my eyes thinking about him. I could see it was making Clary a bit upset as well as she brushed a strand of fiery hair out of her eyes. "I was thinking we could drop by their apartment on our way to the courthouse since I have a key. Maybe I'll just get the thing he wants me to get out of his nightstand and give it to you after the trial."

I nodded and she wrapped an arm around me, resting her head on my shoulder. I finished my breakfast and she took my dish from me, putting it in the dishwasher. I went back up to her room and quickly got dressed. She came in the room once I was done and I asked her if she would help me with my hair, makeup, and glitter.

"Don't bother. Alec said that he didn't want you to wear any makeup or glitter, and he wants you to wear your hair down. He said it makes you look sexier." I grinned to myself. Alec has gotten a lot more confident since we started dating. I put my mascara and eye shadow back in my bag along with my glitter and hair gel.

**_CPOV (Clary)_**

Before I knew it we were all in the car. It was a van that seats seven so Mom, Luke, Jon, Izzy, Magnus, and I all fit in easily. We stopped in front of Jace and Alec's apartment building. I ran to the elevator and went to their apartment. Once I opened the door with the key Jace gave me, I rushed to Alec's room. I didn't want to keep everyone waiting too long.

I went to Alec's room and dug the drawer of his nightstand. I found a small black box with a note under it. The note had many sentences crossed out until I came across one entry on the bottom that read, _Magnus, I love you more than anything in the world and someday, I would want to marry you. I want to start a family with you and hopefully adopt a couple children. _I smiled at that. Alec wasn't overly fond of being near small children since he lost his little brother last year. I continued to read. _I would like you to accept this ring as my promise that someday, I'll want a family and so much more with you. _I grinned and out of curiosity, opened the small box to see a ring with five small diamonds. I took it out and read the engraving on the back. _You're my forever._ This is a side of Alec I've never seen and it's amazing. I was touched that Alec had planned out everything he was going to say.

I put the note along with the boxed ring in my purse. I was on my way out when I stopped by Jace's room. I poked my head in the room to see that there was a picture of Jace and me kissing that I've never seen before. He must have gotten Alec or Izzy to take that picture. It was sitting in metal heart shaped frame that had _forever _engraved along the edge.

We started going to the courthouse once I was back in the car. In no time at all, the trial was in session. Magnus, Izzy, Jon, and I were in the front row, seated as the witnesses. Jon was considered a witness since he was the first one from my family that we told. We watched as Jace and Alec were led into the courtroom in orange jumpsuits. Magnus gave a start as he saw Alec, ready to pounce on him. Izzy and I both put a hand on his shoulder, even though I wanted to do the same with Jace. "All rise for the honorable Judge Carstairs," the bailiff said. We rose and sat down as the judge told us to be seated.

Jace's and Alec's lawyer came up to us and said, "The person who gave them the pictures is going to make an appearance in court today. And it's going to be soon. Apparently, they're already here but they're sitting way in the back. The Plaintiff is going to ask them to be a witness."

Magnus looked at me, shocked. "Do you think it's the same person who told about Alec and me?"

"They must be the same person since they were reported on the same day."

Sitting at the Plaintiff stand was our school principal, Imogen Herondale, and the super intendant. Jace, Alec, and their lawyer were at the Defendant stand. "Alright, court is in session. We will start with the case of Jonathon Christopher Wayland. Mr. Wayland is being accused of and confessed having sexual relations with a student, Ms. Clarissa Fray. Defense, you may call up your first witness."

"Jonathon Wayland," the lawyer said in a firm voice. My boyfriend walked up to the witness stand. He took the oath of truth before sitting down. He asked for Jace's overview of our relationship. He explained when we first saw each other, our first kiss, our first date, and our first time. When the attorney showed him a picture of my ring, Jace told him about how it was a promise to love me forever and that he will propose marriage in the future. The lawyer asked him about my feelings.

Jace answered with, "I love her more than anything." I smiled as Magnus grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Jace got down from the stand and his lawyer called me up. Magnus squeezed my hand once more before I got up, took the oath, and sat at the stand. I was asked to go through our whole relationship also. I basically said everything that Jace said, but, of course, since I'm a girl, I had the more romanticized version and I could see Jace trying to hide a grin, a look of amusement clear on his face.

He asked me how I felt about Jace and I replied, "I'm in love with him. He's the greatest thing to happen to me."

The principal, representing herself, came up and asked, "Is it true that you are pregnant?"

"Yes," I said simply. I could tell it was a little hard for her. We became pretty close when I was tutoring her stepdaughter, Aline. She said I was like a second daughter to her since I ate dinner at her house and sometimes spent the night. I stopped hanging out there when Aline went out with Sebastian, knowing that I liked him before we dated.

"And are you sure that child belongs to Mr. Wayland?"

"Yes, I am positive." It seems as though she doesn't want him to be the father. It's probably so she won't think less of me or won't have to fire Jace.

"How can you be certain?"

"The only other guy I was ever with in that sense died over a year ago." She looked at me with sympathy, knowing who this was.

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Now we are going to hear a closing statement from the witness that turned in the pictures that fixed our attention on this case." I stood up, ready to leave the stand and go back to my seat between Izzy and Magnus, when I saw a figure walking down the aisle of the courtroom.

There was a hood covering the face. This person obviously wanted to be hidden until now. I watched as the figure slowly lowered the hood.

_Oh… God…_

**_Sorry if you hate me :) Next chapter is when you find out who this is. I think some of you already know though. ;) And sadly, I have not seen the movie yet because my best friend who I was going to see it with ended up getting sick. So I am most likely seeing it next week…hopefully. _**

**_I start my first year of college in a little over a week so I probably won't have a lot of time to update._**

**_Please let me know what you think._**

**_REVIEW! ! ! !_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_CPOV_**

I walked over to the traitor. "How could you _do _this to me? I trusted you. You _know _how I feel about him." How could he do that? Is it really just because he has unrequited feelings?

I looked over at Jace and he was ready to pounce on him. I swear I saw steam coming from his ears. The bailiff escorted me to my seat. As I brushed by _him_ he whispered in my ear, "Even though I knew you were screwing your teacher, the pregnancy came as a shock to me, too. I guess you're just a slut." I turned back towards him and slapped him straight across the face before the bailiff could stop me. Simon gripped onto my arm so tight I was sure there was going to be a bruise later.

"Don't touch her!" Jace screamed. Alec rested his hand on his shoulder and lowered Jace back into his seat.

"Mr. Lewis, please take the stand. And Miss Fray, please take your seat." I sat in between Izzy and Magnus once more. Simon took the oath and sat down.

"Mr. Lewis," the principal started. "What were you doing in the home of Mr. Garroway and Mrs. Fray?"

"I was visiting Jonathon Morgenstern. It had been awhile since I last saw him."

"And how did you happen to stumble upon the couple?"

"I noticed that Clary's door was open—which it never is—so I looked inside where I saw the two of them." The pictures were pretty self-explanatory. There was no way that Jace was going to get out of this. And Magnus full on confessed.

"Thank you, Mr. Lewis, you may step down," the judge said. "We are now going to take a brief recess before continuing with the case of Alexander Lightwood." He banged his gavel and stepped down from the bench.

"Clary, they're not going to let me near Alec before his trial." Tears were running down Magnus' face as he buried his head into my shoulder.

I looked over at Alec to see the sadness swimming in his eyes. Once he got my gaze, he gave me a small nod, showing that he wants me to give Magnus the promise ring. "Okay, Magnus, I'm going to give you the present that Alec wants you to have. It came with a note." I reached into my bag and pulled out the ring box along with the crumpled note. He read the note with more tears threatening to spill out. A wistful smile graced his face as he opened the box, revealing the beautiful ring. He immediately took it from the velvet and put it on the same finger that I wear my ring on. He looked at Alec and they both mouthed, "I love you," at the same time to each other. The love shining in their eyes was so genuine and so pure. They remind me of a gay version of me and Jace.

I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. The bailiff approached us and said to me, "Miss Fray, Mr. Wayland and Mr. Lightwood would like to speak to you." I squeezed Magnus one more time before walking over to my boyfriend, his brother, and their lawyer. Jace automatically took me into his arms.

"Thank you for giving him the ring, Clary," Alec said. I turned to him and squeezed him tight.

"He really loves you, Alec." He smiled a sad smile and wiped a tear away before even letting it escape his eye.

Court was back in session. Before the judge could even speak, the doors in the back of the courtroom burst open with a _crash_. "Magnus Bane!" a shrill voice screeched.

Everyone's head whipped to the source of the sound.

_Holy crap…Are those…? It can't be…_

**_MPOV _**

_Are those…my parents?_

**_(A/N: I was going to end it here but I didn't want to be cruel with giving you a short chapter _****and ****_a cliffhanger…)_**

_What are they _doing _here? _I don't talk to my parents much. They don't like the fact that I'm gay and ever since I told them, we haven't been on really good terms. It seems that the only times I see or talk to them is at dinner, but I end up going to Clary's or Isabelle's for dinner most of the time. My mother marched right up to me and hissed, "Magnus Bane, stop this nonsense. This is going too far if you are going to court over some guy. Your father and I decided that we are sending you away. There's this place that corrects boys like you. You won't be gay anymore." She was smiling as if it was the most brilliant idea she has ever come up with.

"Mom, there is nothing _wrong _with me. I love Alec and I'm prepared to fight for him."

My father was very quiet about it all. My mother grabbed me by the arm, her nails digging into my skin. I cried out. "Don't hurt him!" I heard Alec yell. He tried to come to us but the bailiff wouldn't let him. Even Jace tried to calm him down, even though he probably would have acted the same way if I was Clary. The judge called order and everything seemed to freeze. Two other bailiffs came and apprehended my parents, escorting them to the parking lot.

"Let's get this over with before we are disrupted again." The trial passed by in a blur. I confessed, Alec confessed, and now it was time for the closing statement. I expected it to be Simon again, but instead, the back doors opened to reveal Mr. Fell.

"Ragnor?" questioned Alec in shock. "Why would you do this to me?"

"You should have been with _me_, Alec. What can a student give you that I can't?"

"In this case, I can think of several things," I said suggestively, seeing Alec turn bright red out of the corner of my eye. I hadn't even noticed I said it out loud until I saw his blush. Fell looked like he was ready to claw at my face.

He walked up to the stand, took the oath and sat down. "I know both of them confessed, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure they were together when I reported it."

"What caused you to report it, Ragnor?" the principal asked calmly.

"My source—one of my students—came up to me and told me after class. I guess that I was blinded with rage and jealousy that I believed him whether or not it was even true."

"What was the name of your source?"

"Simon Lewis," he said quietly.

"I'll kill him," I whispered as Clary put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Not if I kill him first. With these hormone changes, I can do some serious damage." I smiled at my pregnant best friend as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"We are going to take a brief recess as the jury comes to a conclusion."

"Maggie, I'm going to lose him," she whispered. "Who knows how long he needs to stay? I don't want our child to be born without him there." Izzy just looked at us sadly, not knowing what to say.

The judge returned a few minutes later. "The jury has reached a verdict." Luke and Jocelyn each put a hand on one of Clary's shoulders. They didn't want Clary and the baby to be heartbroken, even though they didn't like Jace as it is. "In the case of Jonathon Christopher Wayland, the jury finds the defendant…guilty. Since this act has resulted in the pregnancy of a minor, the defendant is granted twenty years behind bars with a bail of fifty thousand dollars." It looked as if Clary was silently screaming, her jaw dropping to the floor. The dam broke. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. I even saw a tear slip out of Jace's eye as he looked over at Clary.

**_JPOV (Jace)_**

_Twenty years…I have to last twenty years without my Clarissa. I have to miss out on the first twenty years of my child's life. I have to go twenty years without marrying and waking up next to the love of my life. I don't have fifty thousand dollars. What are we going to do?_

A tear escaped as I looked at my darling Clarissa who has completely broken down, sobbing in Magnus' arms. I turned back to the judge as he gave my brother's sentence. "In the case of Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the jury finds the defendant guilty. The defendant is granted ten years with the bail of fifty thousand dollars. Family and friends may say goodbye."

As soon as the judge said that, I felt a force almost knock me to the ground. I looked down at what was wrapped around my midsection just to see flaming hair. "Clary," I whispered. She looked up with tears glistening on her cheeks. "I love you so damn much." I squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"You can't leave us." I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers.

"You can visit as often as you want." I kissed her tears away and soon felt the bailiff's hand wrap around my elbow to pull me away. "I love you," I said to her as I felt the metal of the cuffs circle around my wrist.

"I love you, too," she told me through the tears, hugging me one last time. I heard Alec and Magnus say goodbye before we were escorted to one of their cells. At least Alec and I are in the same cell.

"Fifty thousand dollars…" I said dazedly.

"A hundred thousand…" Alec corrected. At my look of confusion, he clarified. "Clearly, I have the money. I've had my job longer and I don't spend more than I need to live off of. But I'm not leaving here without you."

"Alec, if you have the money, you should ask the bailiff to see the judge so you can write the check. Don't you want to see Magnus as soon as possible?"

"Of course, I do. But you also need Clary and she needs you, too. You guys are going to have a child together. I'm not going to get out of here until I know for sure that you can get out too."

I sat on the bench, looked down at my hands, and sighed.

**_Okay, I know you must hate me for not updating. But thank you for the lovely reviews…I'd say 70 reviews for 10 chapters is pretty good._**

**_Sorry I haven't been updating but I just moved into college a few weeks ago for freshman year. The Wi-Fi in my room hasn't been working due to a faulty security system downloaded onto my laptop so for this, I am using my hotspot on my phone for a connection which just got set up so I hope this chapter was worth the wait :)_**

**_Please review! College has already been a pain in the ass since I live on the top (fourth) floor of a building with no elevator. I really need some good reviews to brighten up my time here :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_CPOV_**

I had cried myself to sleep and woke up with puffy red eyes. I had already missed sleeping and waking up with Jace's warmth surrounding me. I rolled over my bed to get to my phone where it was charging on my nightstand. I unlocked it to see that there was a text from Magnus saying, _I'm going to visit Alec, do you want to come and see Jace? They just said you need someone who is eighteen or older, which I am ;)_

I smiled lightly and sent back an affirmative message and told him to pick me up at one. When he came by to pick me up, we clung to each other. We pulled up to the jailhouse and went through security. Once we were in, we spoke to the woman at the front desk. "Hi, we would like to visit a couple people." I didn't want to call them _inmates _or _prisoners_, it makes them too criminal.

"Are you friends or family?"

"Friends," I said politely.

"What are their names?"

"Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland," Magnus answered, his voice cracking on Alec's name.

"Alright, the security guard here is going to lead you to a room that is usually used for interrogations, but today it is used for visits. You are not allowed to hold hands or hug. Both men will be handcuffed to prevent them from doing so. If the guards believe that you are doing something with the inmates that is prohibited, you will hear them knock on the glass." We signed our names on the paper she provided and walked down the corridor with the security guard.

We waited in the interrogation room until two cuffed men in orange jumpsuits walked into the room. I couldn't stop myself from throwing myself at Jace with my arms wrapping around his neck, my lips slamming onto his. The guard gently pulled my arms away but our lips stayed connected. We slowly back away and smiled. "I have missed you so much, Clary."

"I've missed you, too."

He rested his forehead against mine and kissed my nose. I looked over at Alec and Magnus to see their foreheads touching. The four of us decided to sit at the metal table in the middle of the room. "I have enough money saved up to bail myself out," Alec started. "But I'm not leaving without Jace." Magnus reached out to put his hands on Alec's but he was interrupted by a banging on the mirror. He reeled his hand back with tears building in his eyes. "I have an extra twenty thousand that I can give him, but that's all my money."

"And how are you and the baby doing?" Jace asked me.

"Well, obviously it's only been a day since you got in here, but Mom, Luke, and Jon decided that they're all going to be supportive about it."

"Look, as soon as I get out of here, I will do anything in my power to take care of you and that child." I looked into his golden eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and love.

"I know," I whispered before leaning across the table and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Once I settled back in my seat, the door opened and an officer stepped in.

"You have another visitor." We all looked at each other, confused, before a familiar figure walked through the door.

**_JPOV _**

"Robert, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to speak with both of you. But I didn't realize you had _visitors_." He said the word with distain on his lips. He clearly couldn't handle the fact that I fell in love with a student. He hated it just when Alec came out. Now he absolutely can't stand to be near him. "I would like to speak with the two of you _privately_." Clary got up, pecked me on the lips, whispered, "It's okay," and left. I saw Magnus do the same with Alec, comforting him.

"What do you want?" I asked Robert, glaring at him.

"I want you to break up with Clarissa. And I want you, Alec, to break up with Magnus."

"And if we don't?" Alec prompted.

"Well, I won't post bail, for either of you. But, if you do as I say, then I will pay the hundred thousand, bailing you both out."

"You can't bribe us to break up with the people we love. I will _rot _in here before I break Clary's heart. She is carrying my child. The last thing she needs is her boyfriend abandoning her." I got up and knocked on the glass, letting the security guards know that I don't want to be in this room anymore. They came in, cuffed Alec and I, and led us out. On my way out, I kissed Clary quickly on the lips. "I love you," I said. She said it back before the guard led me away. Once we were back in our cell I said to Alec, "You were quiet in there."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were with Robert, why didn't you say anything? Don't tell me that you were actually considering his deal."

He was quiet for a minute before replying, "I was thinking about it."

"Why would you do that? Would you really want to hurt Magnus like that?"

"Of course not," he hissed. "I would have told him I agreed. Then I would break up with Magnus and Robert would bail me out. Then I would use the fifty thousand I have to bail you out. Finally, I would have gone to Magnus, explained everything, and we would have gotten back together." Wow, he really thought it through in that short amount of time.

"So are you going to go through with it?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"I have one more plan though. I kind of need to check my balance in the bank so tonight when we make our calls, I'm going to call the bank to check. If I have enough for one of us, then I'll break up with Magnus, get bailed out by Dad, and get my checkbook to bail you out. If by some unknown miracle, I have enough for both of us, then you can use your call to ask Izzy to get my checkbook, come down here and bail us out." I nodded. Thank god, I had such a smart older brother. At that moment, the officer opened our cell and told us that we could make our phone calls.

Alec went first.

**_APOV_**

I walked up to the phone and punched in the numbers I memorized. I silently thanked the lord for having an eidetic memory. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked the nice receptionist.

"Hello, my name is Alexander Lightwood and I would like to check the balance in my savings account." She asked for my social security number and I said it quietly, knowing that this place was filled with some people who were caught for identity theft. She told me I had a balance of $178,584.29. _How is that possible?_

**_I thought I would leave it a little cliffy. So thank you for reading and please review. I'm sorry I don't update regularly, but I am loaded with homework. College is a pain already. I am trying to write more, but I'm also starting to get writer's block so I apologize for that._**

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
